harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Potter Puppet Pals
The Potter Puppet Pals (A.K.A. Harry Potter Puppet Pals or PPP) is a series of videos released on the Internet. These videos are directed by Neil Cicierega. The series first started off with the flash episodes entitled "Bothering Snape" and "Trouble at Hogwarts". The series then became a live-action puppet show, debuting with "Potter Puppet Pals in Potions Class" and then proceeded to the following episode entitled "Wizard Angst" and then "Potter Puppet Pals in The Mysterious Ticking Noise". From there, the Potter Puppet Pals have taken off to numerous videos. The PPP's latest videos include "Harry's Nightmares", "Draco Puppet", "Ginny", "Neville's Birthday", and "Potter Puppet Pals: Apparate!". The most recent is the ten year anniversary video of "Potter Puppet Pals in The Mysterious Ticking Noise". The Potter Puppet Pals fame has led to a website personalised just for them. It has been created by Neil Cicierega himself. Characters Major Characters *'Harry' - His puppet's personality is a far cry from his book persona, resembling more of his father's type. The puppet Harry is highly arrogant and frequently flaunts his superiority over the others. In The Vortex, he claims that "no one can have more testosterone than me!" and he spends much of his time singing about himself. He also frequently insults others, calling Ron fat in several episodes such as The Vortex ''and ''Snape's Diary. He is very sarcastic. *'Hermione' - Is much like her book self, but does not act as smart as she does in the books. She also is less strict about breaking the rules (an example is Wizard Swears) as she is when she became a prefect. She more than comes close to swearing in Wizard Angst. ''She says, "Swish and flicker, that's my favourite." *'Ron '- is much weaker than he is portrayed in the books, and acts more of a friend to Harry than in the books. In ''Wizard Angst, he tried to hug Harry, which he never does in the books, and only once in the films. He is also portrayed to be very dumb, such as in Snape's Diary, when he only wrote the letters "I", "M" and "S" when trying to add a new entry to Snape's diary; in Ron's Parents, he spells parents as "parants". Despite Harry constantly calling him fat, he is no fatter than anyone else. It is just an example of the puppet Harry's callousness and cruelty towards others. *'Dumbledore' - Seems to be insane, senile, and frequently strips naked except for his hat during most episodes, which he calls "naked time". He also has knowledge of a one-minute-long swear that he teaches to Harry, Ron, and Hermione. In Ron's Disease, ''it is revealed that he is actually a gay android. As of ''The Vortex, he owns something called the Problem Stick, which he uses to get Ron out of the vortex. *'Snape '- has appeared in every episode except for Ron's Parents, Draco Puppet, ''and ''INSANELY important Potter Puppet Pals news, and seems to be slightly disturbed, as in one episode he had a dream in which he was "a beautiful milkmaid". In addition, the episode Snape's Diary ''shows that Snape has suicidal thoughts due to his lack of popularity and the fact that he is unloved by anyone. (this situation is not helped by Harry and Ron, who frequently torment Snape and, upon reading his diary, seem to find his pain amusing, until the end of the episode when Ron expresses sympathy for Snape) Despite this, he is the least changed from the book series. He frequently gets 'bothered' by Ron and Harry and seemingly lives a depressing life. Minor Characters *'Neville' - Does not have a puppet, instead being portrayed as a butter-nut squash with his face drawn on it. Harry, Ron, and Hermione bully him in ''Wizard Swears. During his birthday episode, Neville was killed (and cannibalised) by Harry, Ron, Hermione, Snape, and Dumbledore. His ghost later appeared. *'Lord Voldemort '- Is nowhere near as threatening as he is in the books and is frequently polite to the protagonists or does not recognise them whatsoever. He also sang a song called, "AVADA KEDAVRA!!!" in which he claims "killing people has never been this much fun". In this song it is also revealed that he can tap dance "The Dark Lord of Tap!" *'Hagrid '- Is the most recent addition to the cast, appearing in Ron's Disease. Although he lives in a hut on the grounds and has a knowledge of magical creatures, as in the books, he is portrayed as a filthy, slow-witted hulk of a man who is prone to hitting people. Also, it appears that Harry, Ron, and Hermione do not know him. Hagrid's only appearance is in Ron's Disease, though he does make a cameo in Neville's Birthday. *'Draco Malfoy - '''Draco only had one appearance altogether, and it was in ''Draco Puppet. He was actually just a small puppet that Harry held. Harry made up a song that taunted Malfoy, and eventually put him on the stove and burned him. *'Ginny '- Ginny appears in the webisode Ginny. Harry openly finds her extremely attractive and attempts to ask her out until he notices how similar she and her brother look (the Ginny puppet is actually the Ron puppet with added felt for hair and a bow.) Ginny never talks in the episode, but is only seen. *'Cedric' - Cedric is different from the rest of the puppets as his face is drawn on a foot. His only appearance is in Neville's Birthday. Characters Only Mentioned *'Dobby' - In Wizard Angst, Harry said he had nightmares of Dobby eating his skin clean off every night. In Wizard Swears Dobby's name is in a wizard swear ("Dobby's sock.) *'Argus Filch' - In Wizard Angst Snape names some punishments for his students, one involving a drunken Filch. In Snape's Diary Snape said in one of his diary entries that Argus said he smelled of broccoli and left not wishing him a happy birthday. *'Minerva McGonagall - In ''Snape's Diary, Minerva is mentioned in a diary entry in which it was said she pointed out that Snape lost a button on his cloak. *'''Lucius Malfoy - In Snape's Diary, another diary entry mentions that Snape was late for golfing with Lucius. *'Snape's Parents' - In the first entry, in Snape's Diary Snape wrote that he thought of his mother, and cried. In the last one, after he mentions Argus Filch leaving without wishing him a happy birthday, he said that he thought of his father, and cried. *'Ron's Parents' - In Ron's Parents, Ron writes to his parents, referring to them as "Mr & Mrs My Parants," or just "my parants." Episodes Flash animations *'Bothering Snape:' Harry and Ron introduce themselves and decide to set out to bother Snape using their trick by attacking him with Bother. After a while, Snape cannot stand it any more and kills them with Avada Kedavra. Snape then is scared when Dumbledore shows up and sneaks away. Dumbledore steals from them thinking that they are taking an afternoon nap. The animation finishes with Dumbledore dancing naked, which he calls "naked time". *'Trouble at Hogwarts:' Harry, Ron and Hermione all proclaim their love for something. Hermione loves to learn. Harry loves magic. Ron loves Harry. Then, Dumbledore comes to warn that Voldemort is attacking Hogwarts. The animation then proceeds to Voldemort who is confronted by Snape (who obviously is not a Death Eater) who attempts to kill him with Avada Kedavra, but the spell fails. Voldemort then kills Snape with the same curse. Then, Ron runs away and when Voldemort comes, Harry and Hermione do the same. Ron uses Bother on Voldemort and then runs away. Ron then forms a plan to defeat Voldemort. After luring him into the right spot by playing Hide and Seek with him, they use submachine guns to shoot him, seemingly killing him. Then, magically, Snape shows up and Harry, Ron, Hermione and Dumbledore hug him. Snape is confused. YouTube episodes *'Potions Class:' The three young Gryffindors turn up at Potions class and Snape starts to tell them the things that he could teach them (some which are from Philosopher's Stone). He continues like that for hours, the things he claims to teach them getting more and more ridiculous every time, until eventually he says he could teach them how to 'score hot babes'. He then dismisses the class. Dumbledore comes to ask him for some potions, but he refuses. *'Wizard Angst:' While in a bad mood, Harry insults Ron. He then decides to quit Hogwarts and magic, claiming to see nightmares of Dobby eating his face and also to hate Goblins. He orders Ron to fight Voldemort, but Ron is too scared and consults with Hermione. Harry then finishes his cranky mood with Dumbledore's "advice". *'The Mysterious Ticking Noise:' A ticking noise begins and Snape starts to investigate. Finding nothing, he starts to sing, "Snape, Snape, Severus Snape" over and over again. After each time, Dumbledore appears screaming, "Dumbledore!" Soon, Ron, Harry and Hermione sing too. Harry and Snape get into a struggle, but it's stopped by Dumbledore and Hermione. They then sing about Hogwarts. Ron finds the source of the mysterious ticking, which is a pipe bomb. Harry,Hermione and Ron laugh in happiness, but Snape and Dumbledore seem to be aware what the bomb means. It then detonates, blowing everyone up. Voldemort then appears and starts ticking with his wand and singing, "Voldemort, Voldemort, ooh, Voldy, Voldy, Voldemort!" *'Wizard Swears': Harry discovers there are "Wizard Swears" and starts to try them out, opposed to Dumbledore's new rules with Ron and Hermione. Snape discovers them, but Harry shouts, "Expecto Patronads!" and flees. They then find Neville, who they encourage to use Wizard Swears, but he says his grandmother forbids it. Harry eventually persuades him, but when he says something about Hagrid, Harry claims that Hagrid is ten times the man Neville will ever be and orders him to leave Hogwarts. Neville goes sadly away. The trio then decides to prank call Voldemort, who answers his phone cheerfully until Harry screams another wizard swear at him, to which Voldemort repiles, "WHAT? You kids! If I ever find out who's calling me, I will call the wizard law, and you'll go to wizard jail! And I'll kill you! Cause I'm Lord Voldemort! Stop calling me!" At that moment, Snape and Dumbledore show up, and Snape accuses them of breaking the Swear Rule. However, Dumbledore banishes the rule and Snape goes away angrily. Harry asks Dumbledore for an "Elder Swear" and Dumbledore tells them a 40-second long swear which he orders them to never repeat. Soon, they repeat it with Neville, insulting his mother. *'School is for Losers:' Harry is singing "I'm Harry Potter, school is for losers, I'm totally awesome..." until Snape shows up and accuses Harry of missing Potions for three weeks. To Harry, it all sounds gibberish except for when Snape says 'Harry Potter'. Harry punches Snape and plays his saxophone with background words "Harry Potter is awesome". *'Albus Dumbledore Lists Your Good Qualities:' The shortest episode to date, it consists of Dumbledore appearing once, then disappearing. (This video was renamed several times. It was first called "Awakening of the Incorruptible", then "HOLY **** ,THIS VIDEO HAS OVER 2 MILLION VIEWS", "HOLY ****, THIS VIDEO HAS OVER 3 MILLION VIEWS", "The Squeakquel", "Potter Puppet Pals: 2012", and finally, " Albus Dumbledore Lists Your Good Qualities".) *'The Vortex:' Snape is telling Dumbledore about his dream of being a milkmaid which is a "life-changing vision", until Harry kicks him down and screams that there's a magical emergency. They go to Hermione and a Vortex which appears to have trapped Ron. Ron is trapped in an alternate dimension and is going into puberty. Dumbledore orders Harry to fetch his "Problem Stick". He gets Ron out of the Vortex, but Ron already went into puberty and has become a teenager. Hermione falls in love with him and Dumbledore claims Ron is much cooler than Harry. Ron, Hermione and Dumbledore begin dancing until Harry finishes it and casts a spell which causes Ron to rewind in puberty turning him into a normal Ron. Harry yells angrily at Ron, saying that no one is allowed to be cooler than he is. Harry dances and sings about his life while everybody stares at him. *'Ron's Disease:' Ron gets "Wizard Lice." Dumbledore advises him to go to Hagrid. Harry and Ron go to his house where they find a sleeping Hagrid who then wakes up. After Harry and Ron explain the situation, Hagrid starts singing the cure, but Ron can't afford it. Hagrid cures him then by hitting on his head, crushing the Lice. Harry then decides to make Hagrid his servant. Hagrid then starts hitting on his orders Hermione, Snape and Dumbledore who gets no effect. Dumbledore claims to be a gay android. *'Snape's Diary: '''Harry finds Snape's diary and brings it to Ron and Hermione. Ron is punished within ten seconds for calling it "a young adult vampire romance novel". Snape's diary is full of depressing entries like his depressing dreams, Harry's, Ron's and Filch's bullying, Lily Potter's rejection and a button. Also, the episode is accompanied with visions of Snape writing the entries in candlelight. Harry writes an entry where he claims that Harry Potter is "awesome". Soon, Snape finds them and Harry immediately says that Ron stole the diary. Ron says that he liked the depressing button story. Snape then thinks, 'So do I, Orange One, so do I' and cries. In the credits, a vision is seen with Snape holding the diary in candlelight. *'Moustache Buddies:' Voldemort says to Snape that he wants a moustache. Voldemort does not want to be different, so he makes Snape get one with him because of Snape being a Death Eater. Then he asks Snape if he can Rollerblade, so he can invite him to his birthday party. Later, during Potions class, Harry, Ron, and Hermione are terrified at the sight of Snape's moustache and throw random objects at him. *'Follow the Butterflies:' (See "Easter Egg") *'Ron's Parents:' Ron is writing a letter to his parents when Harry comes in. Ron tells Harry that he is writing a letter to his parents. Harry gets mad because his parents are dead and he doesn't get to see them. At the end Harry thinks he is a king and then Ron asks if he wants to go to his house for Christmas. Harry says "Yes" quickly. *'Harry Potter Personally Welcomes You. Yes, You: This video first starts off talking about how he is the strongest wizard who lived. Then Harry says to check out his new YouTube channel. *'INSANELY important Potter Puppet Pals news: '''Harry finds out from Hermione that he is a puppet, and "a guy in his twenties who plays with puppets no less" controls him. He then goes on about puppet rebellions, and states that he will be the new god. Hermione pops out and tells Harry to tell the audience about the new YouTube Channel. *'Harry's Nightmares: 'Harry tells everyone about his worst nightmares, including Snape trying to kill him with a hammer, giving birth to Ron, Hermione trying to kill him also with a hammer, being middle-aged, Voldemort out-dancing him, and being a Muggle. After that, he says to tell about your worst nightmare in a comment or video response, and to subscribe. It ends with Hermione and Ron looking confused. *'Draco Puppet: 'Harry tells everyone that he keeps getting a comment that there should be a Draco Malfoy puppet, and makes one. But rather than being one like himself, he made a tiny puppet with a picture of Draco's face on it. He then mockingly sings a song about what Draco likes, and eventually burns him on a stove. *'Ginny: Harry tells Ginny (who never speaks in the video) that he thinks she's hot and brags to Ron about how he plans to date her. He also tells Ron that he is nervous and asks Ron to pretend to be Ginny while he practises asking her out, going so far as to almost kissing Ron but stops just in time with the words, "simulation complete". Harry sees Ginny again, who sports a new shorter haircut that Harry suggested she get. Harry realises the simmilarities between Ginny and Ron, and becomes extremely confused and uncomfortable, eventually using the Killing Curse on himself. *'Neville's Birthday: '''Harry, Ron and Hermione are forced to attend Neville Longbottom's birthday party by Dumbledore. In the end, Harry finally tells Neville that the party "is ruining my excellent life!" Neville himself activates the 'Neville Self Destruct' and blows up. The chunky remains prove quite tasteful as everyone begins to feast on Neville's remains. The episode ends with Neville's spirit explaining, "It's what's on the inside that counts," and winking at the camera. *'Apparate: Harry after learning how to apparate, decides he never wants to walk again, and teleports everywhere, even a foot away, or even the same spot he was already standing in. He then sings a song about how much he loves apparating. He then accidentally teleports on top of Ron, assumingly his feet fusing with Ron's head, then they both accidentally apparate under snape's cloak, Snape with the two under him looking like a totem pole, and then the three fall over on top of Dumbledore. *'''Magic Can Solve Any Problem: Harry says that he hates problems, but magic can solve any problem. Ron arrives and tells Harry that Voldemort was trying to kill him (Harry). Harry casts a spell that gives Ron spectacles and a lightning bolt scar, saying that Voldemort was trying to kill Ron now. Hermione asks Harry if he wanted to study for their N.E.W.T.s, but Harry casts the spell and says "Now we don't have to." Snape scolds Harry for not showing up to his class for three months, but Harry does the spell and says, "You mean, my class." He does the spell on the audience and we now see everything through a spectacle and puppet hands. Harry asks if it is cool, but the camera starts shaking no. Harry responds, "WHAT?! What, would you rather be Ron?" The camera nods yes, and Harry says, "You disgust me..." *'Dapper Ron:' Ron arrives in a suit and says hi to Hermione. Hermione slaps him. Ron says that he was under a horrible curse and Hermione slaps him again. *'Martial Arts:' Snape is now teaching Defence Against the Dark Arts. When he says the name of the subject, Harry arrives in a karate suit and says, "Did you say 'defensive martial arts'?". Harry then kicks Snape in the face and starts stomping on him. *There are new episodes. Live Performances *'Yule Ball:' This is a two-part adventure featuring all of your favourite characters. There were many songs, including a screw up with the puppeteer screwing up Ron and Hermione's voices. *'Yule Ball 2010: '''Live episode that was performed at the Yule Ball 2010, that consists of Snape hosting a Christmas pageant with Harry, Ron, and Hermione competing for the crown. *'Yule Ball 2011: Taking place in the climax of "Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2", Harry looks back on the darker points of his life before he surrenders to Voldemort. Easter Egg If you pause the video of "Trouble at Hogwarts" whilst Voldemort is cursing Snape, an inverted, green five-pointed star appears in one frame (the spell energy flickering across Snape's face). Clicking on the star opens a bonus video featuring Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger (if it doesn't work with the star, use this link). The Easter Egg is called "Follow the Butterflies", and features Ron singing while surrounded by butterflies until Hermione shows up and casts "Ronicis Explodicis", causing Ron's head to blow off. The title, "Follow the Butterflies", is likely a reference to a line spoken by Ron in Chamber of Secrets after he and Harry had to follow the spiders. Songs *"Avada Kedavra" performed by Lord Voldemort. *"The Spell of Love" performed by Albus Dumbledore. *"Like Snape" performed by Severus Snape. *"The Mysterious Ticking Noise" performed by the entire cast. *"Harry Potter!" performed by Harry with 'shoobee doo wop' performed by Ron, Hermione, and Dumbledore. *''"Draco Likes..." performed by Harry Potter. *"''Happy Hogwarts Birthday" performed by all Hogwarts students, led by Albus Dumbledore and with the lyrics on-screen. * "Apparate" Performed by Harry Potter. Spells *'''Pantiloonious Poopacus (Wizard Angst): Causes Snape to create his 'Greatest Potion' (he defecates in his pants). *'Ronicus Explodicus' (Trouble at Hogwarts Easter egg): Causes Ron's head to explode off his body. *'Pituitarius Shrinkidinkius' (The Vortex): Causes Ron's pituitary gland to shrink thus, backtracking his development and rewinding his going through puberty, turning Ron into his original character. *'Avada Kedavra' (Bothering Snape, Trouble at Hogwarts, Yule Ball, & Ginny): The Killing Curse. Unlike the book/game/movie version of the spell, it doesn't seem to be permanent as Harry, Ron and Snape have been casted with it and they both simply returned to life without explanation(although Harry's spell was never seen, he merely said the incantaion and the episode ended). The spell requires great training and Snape is unable to cast it in Trouble In Hogwarts, but in the next episode killed Harry and Ron with it. *'Expecto Patronads '(Wizard Swears): Used by Harry when Snape hears Harry, Ron, and Hermione saying wizard swears. Not a real spell, it was used as a distraction to get away from Snape. A play on the real spell Expecto Patronum (and also, on the word gonads). *'Neville Self-destruct' (Neville's Birthday): Causes Neville to explode, hence killing himself. He returned as a ghost in the end. Wizard swears In the episode "Wizard Swears" it was made known that wizards have their own swears. They are listed in order of appearance: *Cauldron bum *Son of a banshee *Swish and flicker *Voldemort's nipple *Dragon bogeys *Expecto patronads *Rabble Rousers *Jiggery-pokery *Blast-ended skank *Broomhead *Hagrid's buttcrack (Harry is offended by this and so orders Neville to leave) *Leprechaun taint *Unicorn turd *Muggle f***ing troll-s**t *Floppy-wanded dementor buggerer *Dobby's sock *"The Elder Swear" (Your mother is a f*****ing ****** lorem ipsum ******** admitem venium ************** traguna ******* hippopotamus ************* Republican ****************ng Daniel Radcliffe ***************** with a bucket of **************** in a castle far away where no one can hear you ********************** soup! ************ with a bucket of d************** Mickey Mouse ************* and a stick of dynamite ******* magical *************************************************************** Alakazam!) *These swears appeared in another episode, Neville's Birthday: Goblin crotch and the phrase "What the slash fic?" * Awards "The Mysterious Ticking Noise" won the YouTube Comedy Award in 2007. Notes *Modified portions of "Hedwig's Theme" are played at the beginnings of most Potter Puppet Pals videos. *An indirect reference to Twilight is made in "Snape's Diary" when Ron asks about Snape's diary, "Is it a young adult vampire romance novel?" *Dumbledore reveals himself to be not only be an android, but a gay android, likely a reference to his being revealed as a homosexual by J.K. Rowling. *The Potter Puppet Pals is considered a mockery of Harry Potter, and consists of mostly non-canon material. *Harry's saxophone doesn't only appear in "School is for Losers", but also in "Yule Ball". *"The Mysterious Ticking Noise" has over 100 million views on YouTube as of April 6, 2011. * Neville is often mistaken for a potato instead of a butter nut squash. * In the first 3 episodes, 2 which were animations and 1 which was similar to the current series, instead done at a sofa and the only episodes where the introduction isn't shown on a sign, Snape always introduces himself as: "I am Snape, the Potions Master". * In "Moustache Buddies", Harry Potter tells Snape to "kill it" while things were being thrown at him. * In "Ginny", Harry describes Ginny as "hot, like a stove, like a zesty pepper" and "beautiful, like a Thomas Kinkade painting." Notes and references External links * Potter Puppet Pals website * Potter Puppet Pals songs pl:Potter Puppet Pals Category:Fandom Category:Parodies